What's Going On?
by Mindie the Mass Destroyer
Summary: What would happen if our world was put upside down? That Bakura went to an all girls school in Australia...READ TO FIND OUT! It's way better than the summary. YugixOC, Bakura/RyouxOC, TeaxOC, everyone is paired with an OC.
1. Chapter 1

Mindy and Dani were walking around the boundary of the Helen Fraser Campus.

"Dani, what would happen if-" Mindy asked.

"Drop it." Dani warned.

"But-" Mindy began. "why do I have purple hair?"

"Because-" Dani said. " I have blue."

"Are we-" Mindy whispered. "In an anime?"

"I-I-I think so." Dani muttered.

"Butmunch." Mindy muttered.

"OI!" said a voice behind them.

"Oh, hey Jordy." Dani said, turning to face her.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask why I have green hair." Jordy said angrily.

"Because you're an anime." Lilly said.

Mindy's eye twitched. She only did this when she felt something weird. In that case, I'll try to let you guess.

"Uh, hi." Mindy heard a voice say behind her. She knew that voice oh-so-well.

"Are-are-are you Yugi?" Mindy asked, as a group of teenagers walked up to them.

"Yeah…." He said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Japan?" Dani said loudly.

"No, we're exchange students." Anzu said.

"Obnoxious." Mindy muttered, smirking.

"Where's Ryou?" Tristan said.

"Right here." Ryou said, walking up.

"I have a question…." Jordy asked.

"Go ahead and ask." Yugi said.

"Who are you all?" she said.

"Yugi." He said.

"Anzu." Anzu said.

"Tristan." The tall one said.

"Joey." The blonde one muttered.

"Duke." The one with a ponytail said.

Mindy walked off, muttering to herself. Dani followed soon after. Jordy stood there, twirling her hair, and Lilly was talking to Yugi animatedly about secrets.

"Why do you hate them so much?" Dani asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Advanced Learning Program." Mindy said. "I have someone called Ryou in it…"

"That's Ryou-Sama." Dani sighed.

Mindy walked off, muttering to herself, and got her books.

"GOD I HATE RYOU!" Mindy screeched.

"I would hate me too." Ryou said, standing behind her.

"Well, not nearly as much as you make out." Mindy said angrily.

Mindy stalked off, feeling very pissed off about what she had to endure. But at least he wasn't in her drama class. Or that's what she thought. He minute she got to drama, she nearly fell over. All of the exchange students-including Ryou- in one class. Her class.

"Hello, class." Ms Osbourne said. "We have all of the exchange students in our Drama class."

"Damn it." Mindy muttered under her breath.

"Today we will be practicing Romeo & Juliet for our assignment." Ms Osbourne continued dreamily.

"Damn." Mindy repeated.

"I will assign partners." Ms Osbourne continued.

"Gawd no." Mindy said softly.

"Mindy, since you seem so enthusiastic for the idea, will be with Ryou." Ms Osbourne said with a smirk.

Mindy sank even lower in her chair. If that was possible.

"I'm not too keen on the idea, either." Ryou said, sneaking up behind her.

"Would you stop doing that?" Mindy said maliciously.

"Stop being spiteful." Ryou scolded.

"Just because you'res seventeen and I'm fourteen doesn't mean you're my mother!" Mindy said, walking out of the classroom. She met Dani on the way to her locker.

"How was Drama?" she asked.

"Terribly shyte, come to think of it." Mindy said, putting away her books.

"You might want to go back there, before Ms Osbourne gives you detention." Dani advised. Mindy followed.

"You know how much I hate him?" Mindy kept saying.

"A lot." Dani would reply, rolling her eyes.

Mindy walked back into the classroom and sat down. Ryou was waiting.

"Girls are predictable." He muttered.

"No we aren't." Mindy said automatically.

"Come off it." Ryou said.

"I will when you stop being an arrogant toerag." Mindy sneered.

"That means you have to come off it now." Ryou said, as Mindy begrudgingly started reading her lines.


	3. Chapter 3

Mindy and Ryou came out of the classroom, snorting with laughter.

"A-a-and then I said something about Romeo, and you were like, 'Is that me?'" Mindy laughed. Dani walked over to see what was going on.

"I trust you get along now?" Dani said.

"Uhmmmm-" Ryou said nervously.

"You frickin' better be!" Dani said.

Mindy rolled her eyes and walked away, looking a little scared. When Dani swears it's usually bad.

"Great, just great, Bakura." Ryou said to himself.

"How is it my fault, hikari?" Bakura asked. "I see a mildly attractive person and-"

"I don't really want to know, Bakura." Ryou said.

Mindy was walking, talking to her best friend, Meka. But her name's actually Tameka.

"So, has this guy asked you out?" Meka asked.

"Nah. I don't want him to, either." Mindy shuddered at the thought.

"Why not?" Meka said haughtily.

"Because, well, I would feel embarrassed if he did." Mindy whispered.

"So what?" Meka said.

"I would care." Mindy said, walking away from her best friend.

^^AN HOUR LATER^^

"English." Mindy said, reading her timetable. "With Ryou. God. Damn. Crusher. Bakura. Damn. Why. Does. He. Have. To. Be. So. Sexy."

"What was that about me?" Ryou said, still stalking behind her.

"Nothing, Bakura." Mindy said.

"Oh, hi!" Sarah said, the dark haired girl Mindy was friends with. "I think I have English with you."

"Yeah. You have Ms Cairns, right?" Mindy asked. "I have BAKURA in my class."

"Why are you so mad about that?" Sarah asked.

"Because-" Mindy said. "Nevermind."


	4. Chapter 4

It was afterschool, and the hall was crowded. Ryou was coming home on Mindy's bus, and was staying at her house.

"Why my house?" Mindy said.

"Because you're-" Ryou said. "Nevermind."

**Twenty minutes later**

"So, this is your house?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah." Mindy said, walking in the front door.

"Hey sweetie." Mindy's mum said.

"Hello Mum."

"Hello Mrs Roberts." Ryou said.

Mindy walked to her room, threw her bag onto the ground on plugged in her iPod. Which is purple.

"Weird for a girl not to want to wear makeup." Ryou said, walking in.

"Weird for a half decent person not to knock!" Mindy said, incredulously.

"Whatever." He said, walking towards her bed.

"It's a wonder you could follow someone for once." Mindy laughed.

Mindy kept smirking the entire time they were doing homework. Ryou occasionally smirked but Mindy was smirking and soon she walked out, brushed her teeth and got changed into her pyjamas. Ryou saw her walk in.

"I should go get changed then." He said.

Ryou's POV

"Why is she so-" Ryou said. "Belligerent."

"Because," Bakura answered. "I like her."

"Oh. My. God." Ryou said. "Bakura likes a girl!"

"Shut up, before I shut it for you." Bakura gowled.

So Bakura likes Mindy. Great. Just fucking great.

Mindy's POV

Did I hear right? Bakura, the infamous Ryou Bakura likes me. Or he's insane. Or he's really hot. Actually, scratch that last bit. I meant sexy.


	5. Chapter 5

"I really wish English wasn't this hard." Mindy complained as they sat in English the next morning. It was a nice crisp Autumn day.

"I wish you wouldn't complain so much." Ryou said.

"Shut up." Mindy said, scowling.

"And so, class, that is why freedom is so highly valued in today's climate." Ms Cairns said.

"But Ms, but was it so highly valued in history?" Ryou asked.

"Because hardly anyone was free. The slaves weren't, the upper-class Victorians weren't, they just thought they were free, but in fact they were in no way free." Mindy explained.

"Nice explanation, smartass." Ryou muttered.

"Nice comeback, dumbfuck." Mindy smirked.

Ryou's POV

-Bakura, why?-

--Because I feel like it—

* * *

"Ryou…." Mindy said. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-n-no." Ryou said. "Nothing at all."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

Ryou didn't answer. Mindy looked suspicious for a second, before being picked up by the waist.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Mindy hissed.

"Why should I?" Ryou sneered. _This isn't Ryou_, Mindy thought.

"Because," Mindy said, her nostrils flaring. "I said so."

"And what authority do you have?" Ryou said.

"The authority of a woman saying no." Mindy muttered.

"I believe that point is void." Ryou sneered.

"B-B-Bakura." Mindy stuttered.

* * *

Jordy and Duke were in a closet. I won't disclose what they were doing, because little kiddies might be reading this. But let me just say it wasn't very good. Sarah walked past, notcing how it was jumping, shaking. She opened the door and what she saw made her want to run away. Which she then did.

* * *

Mindy was still being held up by her waist, still thundering.

"I said. Put. Me. Down." Mindy hissed.

"Don't worry so much." Bakura whispered, his lips so close to her ear she could feel them moving. Mindy found that oddly comforting.

"I still want to have my feet firmly on the ground." She said.

"Feet on the ground or swept off your feet," Bakura said. "What a hard choice."

"Put me down." Mindy said, beginning to breathe deeply, sounding intimidating.

"No." Bakura breathed back.

"At least tell me where you're taking me." Mindy said.

"Nowhere in particular." He said lazily.

"I hate you so much." Mindy muttered.

"Oh, come on now, I think it's quite the opposite." Bakura laughed.

"Just put me down." Mindy said.

"That'd be half the fun taken away." Bakura sneered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bakura." Mindy said, looking as red as a tomato.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"I have Chinese next. And Wang Lao Shi doesn't like to wait." Mindy joked.

"I wanted to tell you something." Bakura said softly.

"What, that you're an arrogant toerag? I already knew that," Mindy smirked.

* * *

"Hey, Jordy, you seen Mindy?" Cheyanne asked.

"Not since English." Jordy replied.

"Who's that guy?" Cheyanne asked, looking at least mildly interested.

"That's Marik, one of the exchange Students from Japan." Sarah said. "He's in my Homeroom." She added, looking at the puzzled expression on Cheyanne's face.

"That Ryou dude seems weird." Jordy said.

Mindy's POV

Why is Bakura such a-a-a stalker? Why can't he just saw what he feels? WHY? WHY GOD DAMN IT!

"Ummmmmm…..Mindy? Why're we in the botanical gardens?" Ryou asked, looking slightly dazed.

"I don't know. Bakura dragged me here and then you took control." I said, I'm pretty sure my cheeks went really red.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm so…..confused……it almost feels like I'm going insane." Mindy said.

"About what?" Bakura snapped.

"It's because I like you…….but I don't like the harshness." Mindy snapped back, her bright emerald eyes glittering with malice. Brown……the colour (apparently) of her loves eyes……told by a fortune teller during the summer.

"I don't have to be harsh." He whimpered.

"I can tell there's two souls in there…….it's like you have PMS." Mindy giggled. "I have that a fair bit too……"

"You do?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Mindy said. "You know Yuri, right?"

"Yeah. She's my sister," Ryou squeaked.

"Well, I'm her…..err…….creator random yami thingy." Mindy laughed.

"You're her…..even darker half?" Ryou said.

"She has two Yami's……" Mindy said.

Bakura wasn't one to cross. This….purple haired…….belligerent…….stubborn…….person confused, infuriated, and got under Ryou's skin. She bought out a new side to him.

"Where's Mindy?" Lilly asked, at 3:15 that day.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday…." Dani said. "I heard Ryou likes her, though."

"You don't mean-" Jordy said.

"Shadow Realm Enslavement. Or she could be hiding, sick or even dead." Dani said. But Mindy walked up to them, her hair messier than usual.

"Hey guys. It turns out Ryou's……" she said. "More of a badboy now. I apparently brought out a new side to him."

Mindy had purple hair, bright emerald eyes, pale skin, and a habit of attracting the most unlikely people. She was interesting. Dani had Blue hair, pale blue eyes and pale skin, and was a little hyper. Jordy had green hair, pale blue eyes and pale-ish skin, and was a little…….silly.

Marik walked up. God, even Dani thought he was hot.

"Hi." He said. "Hey Jordy."

"Hey Marik." Jordy said.

"OMG MARIK!!!!!" A screaming fangirl, who's name is Cheyanne, was running up. She was Marik's new girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Mindy's POV

Why is he so………..attractively……..like me? He's so secretive….quiet…..mean….evil….but kind. I don't know what's come over me, I guess I'm just weird.

"Mindy, what're you doing?" Jordy asked.

"Just….thinking…." I replied. God, does she know how annoying she can be?

"Oh, well….you were talking about Ryou." Jordy said.

"Umm, yeah….I sorta hate him." I giggled, knowing this wasn't true.

Mindy was walking along, shopping, if you will, for new shoes. She bumped into Ryou. She stared into his brown eyes, a malicious look in her eye. Her green eyes were apparently catching his attention.

"What-" she said, not being able to finish the sentence. His eyes were not what she was looking for. She was captivated. Apparently, so was he.

"I wanted to apologize for Tuesday…." He said, looking like himself, the Bakura Mindy actually liked.

"There's no need to." Mindy said automatically.

"Bakura's very fond of green eyes…." He said. "I must say that he and I happen to share opinions on that subject." He was smiling.

"I like brown ones….." Mindy said dreamily.

"I hope Bakura didn't scare you….he does that way too often." He said. Mindy didn't want to make him think she was afraid of a little……umm…King of Thieves.

"No, he didn't." Mindy said, politely.

"You look as pale as a ghost." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Mindy said, assuringly.

"But it's cold." He pleaded.

"Fine." Mindy said. He gave her his coat and she was warm. They went to her house, or apartment, or whatever. They ate soup. Meanwhile, Jordy and Duke were out at a bar drinking.

"It sure was nice for you to give me your coat.." Mindy said.

"Yeah." Was the only distinguishable word she could hear. She ran up, kissed him, and thought; _I love him._


	9. Chapter 9

Mindy and Ryou didn't speak to each other at all. Not even when they were told to. They got detention together a lot. And Mindy blushed a lot whenever they brought up Winter. She went really red. It clashed terribly with her purple hair. She was avoiding him, not thinking about the promise she made. Only of what she would say when they finally started speaking again.

"Jordy, why does he keep staring at me?" Mindy asked.

"Because he likes you." She replied calmly.

"There's something I haven't told you, and I'm sorry about it, but-" Mindy said. "I can brew potions."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can make people have two personalities, weird stuff." Mindy said. "And for Ryou I can do the opposite."

"Why?" Jordy said.

"Because, well, I know that Dani likes Ryou….." Mindy said. "And I like him too….."

"So you like Bakura." Ryou said, sneaking up behind her.

"Didn't I tell you last month not to do that?" Mindy said rudely.

"Yeah, but I thought about something." Ryou said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"What were you thinking about?" Mindy said.

"I was thinking maybe you could brew a potion….." he said. "So that Bakura has his own body."

"With ease." Mindy said. 'Actually, I always carry a flask full of it."

With that, she handed Ryou the flask and he drank from it. Soon, there was two white haired boys standing next to each other.

"I'm guessing it worked." Mindy said smugly.

"You betcha." Bakura said with a grin.

"I just realised your grin looks so….." Mindy said, dreamily. "Warm."

Both Ryou and Bakura raised their eyebrows at this.

"What? It's true." Mindy said.

"I'm guessing you can't keep secrets, eh?" Bakura laughed.

"Oh, I can." Mindy said, walking away.

Mindy wasn't very pretty, or very high on the clevage meter. In fact, she was small, petite, if you will, flexible, weird, and had had a weird obsession with Bakura for years. Bakura noticed this. Ryou rolled his eyes at it. It was no big deal for him. Bakura had never had a fangirl who was willing to go out with him. Ryou had Dani, after all.


	10. Chapter 10

"It's the way he looks at me," Mindy said, daydreaming in class again. "It's almost as if he wants me."

"He does." Ryou said. "Believe me, he does."

"He….does?" Mindy said, surprised.

"He tells me over the mind link." Ryou explained.

"What does he say?" Mindy said, finally interested.

"He'd kill me if you knew." Ryou said. "You don't want that, do you?"

"Nah. Not really." Mindy said, turning back to her essay. She saw that Bakura had many admirers, but only had eyes for her. Maybe it was because she looked weird.

* * *

"I don't know, it's almost…..eerie," Dani muttered. "It's as if he wants you to talk to him.'

"I guess I better go do it then, eh?" Mindy laughed. She walked over to where he was standing.

"Oh, hey Mindy." He said.

"Hey. I know this is kind of untraditional, but would you-" Mindy asked.

"I was about to ask the same question." He said, smiling.

"I thought you weren't into the whole, lovey dovey thing." Mindy giggled.

"Only for you." Bakura growled. "I hate having to give people stuff."

"I don't ask for much, y'know." Mindy said, clearly affronted.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^A month later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I wonder why Mindy's so distant," Dani said to the group.

"It's because of her new boyfriend, Baky." Cheyanne drawled, hanging off Marik's arm.

"I dislike the fact that she ditches us to go explore the Shadow Realm." Jordy stated clearly.

"I'm missing Bakura." Ryou said.

"I'm missing….something?" Yugi said.

"WHERE'S MY JER!" Tea squealed from 'The Corner'.

"Jeremy Dyson is, for the last time, married." Dani explained slowly, emphasizing each word with great care.

"What is your problem, Dani?" Tameka asked, seeing as she hasn't make an appearance in this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Mindy and Bakura were going to Egypt. Not only because they wanted to see the sites, but they also wanted to do some digging in Bakura's history.

They walked into the small, cramped room. It was full of gold and silver, emeralds, rubies and a small sarcophagus of a mummy.

"Was this lady your…err…wife?" Mindy said.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Really, Baky?" Mindy said, looking crestfallen.

"Fine." He said.

"Better."

"She was my wife…. she left me for Atem." Bakura explained.

"You know his name?" Mindy said.

"Who doesn't?"

"Someone who hasn't seen Yu-Gi-Oh." Mindy muttered.

"Somehow there are people like that."

Mindy walked out of the tomb, and ran towards the huge pyramid to the left. It was the one Atem was supposed to be buried in. She was going to vandalise it. But she ran into Shadi.

"What are you doing here, little Jew girl?" he said.

"For one, I'm not Jewish, and I'm going to see the millennium tomb." Mindy said.

"But you are Christian, yes?" he said.

"No, I'm from the ancient Egyptian faith." Mindy said.

"Are you the one who has another millennium item?" he said.

"Yeah, the scales." Mindy said. "They aren't much use."

At that point, Bakura ran out of the other tomb.

"Mindy-" he said, panting. "Oh. It's the guy who's worse than Hitler."

"Yeah. I thought he was too," Mindy said maliciously.

"No, you have me mistaken for the evil tomb keeper," Shadi said defensively.

* * *

"I love you Bakura." Mindy said dreamily.

"I love you, too, Mindy." Bakura said.

(Okay, that was the most messed up thing I've ever written. Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do own myself, which is Mindy….and I don't own any other thing apart from the plot. Because they're all real people. XD)


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N I dun know what to say. I dun get no reviews. GIVE ME REVIEWS OR THIS FF GOES BYE-BYES!**

* * *

"I heard Cheyanne's pregnant." Dani said, whispering.

"I heard Mindy's pregnant." Jordy said.

"I AM NOT!" Mindy said loudly.

"Not yet, my pretty." Bakura whispered.

"Shut up." Mindy said.

Mindy walked off, her nose in the air. She wasn't going to take this from her friends, she wasn't even going to take it from her boyfriend. Of course, Jordy and Cheyanne were never really her friends, they were more of stalkers. She hated them, because they spread rumours. Not good ones, either.

"Baky-Chan, what's wrong with her?" Dani asked.

"Nothing I know of." Bakura said, absolutely puzzled by Mindy's rude departure. Jordy walked off in the opposite direction, hoping to find her new 'boyfriend' Duke. If you ask me, he's more like just a Fuck-Buddy. (XD Had to add it.)

Mindy was sitting by herself in the music room, behind the drum set.

She wasn't taking this anymore. She was going to Domino High, whether they liked it or not.


	13. Chapter 13

Mindy wasn't taking it anymore. She was leaving. Now.

"I'm moving to Japan." Mindy said plainly to her friends. Dani, Meka and Lilly were going back with the Domino High students, as permanent fixtures.

"I can't just take falling down over and over and over again lying down." Dani said, a sad smile on her face.

"Random outburst from new person!!!" a new friend of Mindy's said, running over to them, suitcase dragged behind.

"Miky!!" Mindy exclaimed, smiling cheesily.

"I'm going too, I don't care if it's really far away," Miky muttered, eyes glowing with pride.

"It's Japan." Mindy smiled sadly.

Mindy, Dani, Meka and their new addition Miky walked out the school gates with new pride. They were going to a school in Japan for a year, and it was going to be fun.

"You might wanna take a leaf out of my book, Miky, and bring a dictionary." Dani joked, brandishing a small blue book.

"It's okay," Miky said earnestly.

"OBJECTION!" Mindy shouted, playing her DS.

"Phoenix Wright, again, eh?" Meka laughed.

"NO! MILES EDGEWORTH! I REFUSE TO PROVE YOUR SORRY ARSE INNOCENT!" Mindy yelled at the small screen.

"Cool it." Meka muttered, putting her hands up.

"Nah, Edgeworth JUST ADMITTED TO KILLING HIS FATHER GREGORY!" Mindy thundered, still focused on her video game.


	14. Chapter 14

"Japan is KAWAII!" Miky said loudly as the plane landed.

"I realise that." Meka said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, I know it's Kawaii." Dani hissed venomously.

Mindy and the rest of the group ran towards the gate, hoping not to be seen by any people they may or may not know.

"Hey, that's Horuto Tomoe, Sailor Saturn!" Dani squealed excitedly.

"And that's a dog." Miky muttered.

"Hey, look!" Meka said. "it's ASH KETCHUP!"

"Katchum, you silly girl." Mindy scolded.

"I-i-its's err……Jaden Yuuki!" Meka said, not knowing who this person was.

"That dun make sense, captain." Dani laughed.

"I does so, Daniele Maree." Mindy said belligerently.

Mindy walked towards another gate, and was soon out of the Airport. Dani, Meka and Miky followed soon after.

"Japan, home of anime since…….I dun know, actually." Dani admitted.

"God, Dani, can you remember what you had for breakfast?" Meka giggled.

"Yes…..actually…..it was…..err……………..SOMETHING!" Dani replied.

"All this talk of breakfast is starving me. Let's go get some sushi." Miky suggested.

"Yah." They agreed.

They walked down the street to a Sushi restruant run by KaibaCorp.

(Sorry it's so short, I had writer's block on the bus. Which is where I wrote this.)


	15. Chapter 15

"This was…..our song," Mindy muttered, listening to her iPod.

"Which song?" Dani said.

"Untouched……" Mindy said distantly.

Mindy was thinking; what was going on back there? What was happening to Bakura?

* * *

Bakura sat down, thinking.

"Bakura? What's up?" Ryou asked, in that familiar girly voice.

"Nothing." Bakura snapped.

"The thoughts of Mindy are getting you…..err…..down." Ryou stated.

"State the obvious." Bakura said sharply. "But still, I'm going home. I mean back overseas."

"B-B-But why?" Ryou exclaimed.

"My girlfriend's over there, and I'm pretty sure she's listening to our song." Bakura whispered.

Just then, Jordy and her posse walked over.

"Hey, I heard you're going home. I want in," she said, her gaggle of giggling girls repeating.

"Sure. I'm going today." Bakura said, walking away, the girls following.

They arrived at the airport within the hour.

The flight was long, but they arrived and met up with Mindy and her friends.

"Yeah, I'm staying in Tokyo." Mindy confirmed.


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't." Mindy said shortly.

"Why not?" Cheyanne drawled, absent-mindedly fiddling with her ring.

"Because." Mindy muttered. "It'd be…..too……familiar."

"How long?" she asked.

"A year. Maybe two, if I'm lucky." Mindy answered.

Bakura walked around the oh-so familiar streets, noticing a change in the atmosphere. It was almost like it was fake. He ran off to find someone to come with him. Not for fear, but for liking to be in the shadow realm with somebody. It just gave him closure. He found Mindy at a salon.

"Mindy, you've gotta come see-" he said quickly.

"You said cum." She giggled.

"But seriously, it's so creepy." He yelled.

"Fine." She said defiantly, getting up.

He led her through Domino, into his old school. There was a purple hole.

"What is it?" Mindy asked, squinting at it.

"A portal." He answered.

"What better way to find out where it leads than to step inside?" Mindy said calmly, stepping inside. A second later, she was sucked into the Shadow Realm. Bakura heard a scream.

"Hang on, I'll get down there." He called, stepping in. It was like being sucked through a tube, into an evil lab. The sight he saw when he got down there wasn't a very nice one.

"Ah, Bakura, I see you've got a girlfriend." A deep voice called. Mindy wasn't in sight.

"Where is she?" Bakura called.

"Ah, but you'll find her." The man's voice said. "If Zorc doesn't first."

"What have you done with her?" Bakura said, getting angry.

"First off, do you know who I am?" the voice asked.

"Marik." Bakura answered under his breath.

"Very good. Now do you have any idea how loud she is?" Marik said, behind him.

"I know. But she's…..I dunno." Bakura said, staring at the floor.

"Like a summer breeze on a hot day?" Marik said, in mock romantics.

"Shut up." Bakura muttered, walking towards where he knew there was a room.

"She's not in there. But if you want to check…..go ahead." Marik seemed confident. Not a good sign.

"Fine." Bakura said, stepping inside. What he saw wasn't exactly what he wanted to see. Mindy looked dead, and was tied up. And Marik locked the door.

"M-M-Mindy……" he stuttered, noticing her stirring.

"T-t-that was terrible." She said weakly.

"What did he do?" Bakura asked, concerned,

"He stabbed me in the foot, if that counts." She said, showing him the blood stained shoes. "And he tied me up, and put me in here."

"Anything else?" Bakura asked.

"Oh, and he used his stabby thing to put me in skimpy clothes……" Mindy trailed off, catching Bakura's glance.

"That-that doesn't sound comfortable." He said, finally coming to his senses.

"W-were you staring?!" Mindy giggled.

"N-n-no! Not a-a-at all…." Bakura said, chancing another look. "Maybe…"

He couldn't lie around her. He didn't know why, but he couldn't.

"Yeah, it's alright, just untie me…..the ropes cut into my wrists, y'see, it's quite painful." Mindy muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

As Bakura untied her, he thought about something. Was now the time to get serious?

"Mindy, I-" he began but Mindy interrupted.

"What?" she said.

"I-I-I-" he couldn't bring himself to say it. He'd gotten closer than this when they'd just met. Why couldn't he do it now?

Mindy raised an eyebrow. She could accept any idea while she was like this. Bakura smirked.

"Innocence steal!" he yelled, picking her up.

"What's going on, eh?" she muttered, shocked.

"Something……that you'll remember." He smirked. He was being secretive today.

"Oh boy, a surprise." Mindy said sarcastically.

"You bet." He said, smiling.

"What? You're gonna steal something?" Mindy laughed.

"Yeah……..theoretically." Bakura said.

"Let me guess………..hmm…….if you want me on a bed…..then it'll be……….my…….innocence? Or my virginity? Either way, I only have one." Mindy muttered.

Mindy shook her head.

"We need more excitement." Mindy said, going spastic.

"How do you plan to get this excitement?" Bakura smirked.

"I dunno….." Mindy muttered.

"I have a plan." Bakura said, matter-of-factly.

"Heh." Mindy sighed. "You could at least tell me what it is."

"That would steal my fun." Bakura sneered.

Mindy glared at him, her eyes squinted.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt you, Mindy." Bakura added.

Mindy was surprised. She wasn't used to hearing the current warmth in his voice.

"Why so warm, Baky?" Mindy asked.

"I don't know…..would you prefer cold?" he replied.

"Yes, actually, I would." She said maliciously.

He rolled his eyes. This was normal. Every time he tried this she went spiteful. Only exception was when she went to Egypt, since that was a place she was unfamiliar with.

"So…………?" she muttered, looking tired.

"What?" Bakura snapped.

"Nothing, sheesh." She sighed, turning away.


End file.
